Apprentice, Continued
by Lyla Hayden
Summary: Slade is back and he tricks the Titans into a series of games that are impossible to win. He gives Robin a deal. He'll let the Titans out alive, if Robin agrees to something. What is it? Read and see. WARNING: noncon. SladeRobin pairing. (Done)
1. Part One

A/N: I must warn you, this story might start out semi-fluffy, but it gets bad. x.x VERY bad...There is noncon involved and maybe more. ::Sniff:: So no flaming me for this. Also, this is a Slade/Robin slashfic. Don't like it? Don't read it. Easy as that. Don't flame me for it when I clearly told you ahead of time. Oh, one last thing...o.o; I wrote this for me...and I really don't want to hear how bad it is. 'Kay? " Thanks.

-Apprentice, Continued-

By Lyla Hayden

Part One:

Robin sighed heavily and plopped down in front of the large television screen, ready to watch some random show that just happened to be on. But he guessed the evil villains of the city had another thing planned. The alarm went off and the Teen Titans gathered to see what was wrong.

Robin was the first to get there, and therefore the first to see what it was. Slade. Wasn't he dead? No, Robin guessed he isn't if he's standing on the screen of the one and only Titan Tower. "SLADE?" he found himself asking in shock. "Aren't you..."

"Dead? No."

"Then...Terra..."

"Was turned in vain, really."

"How?" He gaped at the man standing on the screen. He had been so sure the man had died!

"Jetpack, my lovely. Jetpack."

"But I saw..."

"That wasn't me." Robin fell over in shock.

"What's goin-SLADE?!" He looked over his shoulder. The other members of the Teen Titans had appeared. The alarm turned itself off, although he hadn't been hearing it for quite some time now.

"Robin, what do we do?" He pulled himself to my feet and looked at his friends.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm contacting you?" 'Why was he calling like this? If I were him, I'd just attack while we thought he was dead. It would give us the shock of our lives,' Robin thought to himself.

"Why are you...?" Beast Boy asked, unable to finish his sentence when Slade cut him off.

"I have something to show you. If you would please look over there." He raised one bare arm to point over to one side. The camera swiveled to focus on five monitors. In each monitor, stood a classroom of second or third graders, huddled in a corner sobbing with five of Slade's men standing with guns pointed at them.

"You better hurry. You have fifteen minutes before they start shooting."

Beast Boy walked into the room as a small mouse, hoping to surprise the men. The school had been easy to find since it was the only elementary school in this part of the city. He first noticed something was wrong when he saw no children, and only one man in the middle of the room, just standing there.

He transformed back into his normal shape and stepped up. A beam of light shot up, forming a tight circle around the both of them. "Welcome Beast Boy. I am called Horror. Please, have a seat." A seat? Where? Beast Boy looked around and saw nothing.

He was just about to ask, when in the middle of the circle, a set of chairs and a round table appeared. "Oh." He took a seat, why, he wasn't really am not sure. The strange man took the seat across from him.

Raven flew down the hall after separating from the group. She burst through the doors into the room to which she was assigned and fell to the ground with a thud. She gasped and looked up. There, across the room sat an old man, naked except for a pair of brown pants.

"Raven, welcome. I am Mystery."

Cyborg burst through the door with a loud bang, arm raised and ready to fire his main weapon. No children. Only one man standing in mid air waiting for him. "Cyborg, welcome. I am known as Action here. Please, do step within the pre-set boundaries so that the game will begin."

Starfire flew into the room, eyes ablaze, and fists ready for action. She stopped and looked around the empty room. "What?" When out of the shadows, a mysterious figure emerged. Rather charming in his good looks, he had on an old cow-boy style outfit.

"Welcome, my dear. You may call me Romance."

Robin did a tumble, tuck, roll into his own classroom to find this one void of life. What a waste of a grand entrance. "Welcome, Robin." Out of the shadows walked Slade. "I have quite the show for you this evening. Won't you have a seat? Oh, and don't bother trying to attack me. As you might have already guessed, I am not real.

"I'm simply an illusion meant you show you the games." The Slade look-alike motioned to a chair that Robin hadn't seen before. He reluctantly took a seat and immediately regretted it.

From the armrest sprung clasps for his wrists, the feet of the chair, clasps for his ankles, and last but not least, the back of the chair gave him a thick metal collar to hold him firmly to the chair.

Grunting with the effort, Robin pushed and pulled trying to free himself, but to no avail. He was stuck. "Please look over this way and we will begin the show." Robin looked where he motioned and found four large screens up on the wall. Each of the four screens showed one of the rooms that the remainder of his team were occupying.

Beast Boy blinked and eyed the man before him. "Horror?"

"'Tis but a nickname." He steepled his hands before him and looked at the green boy sitting in front of him. "The game is set. We will wait for the rest to get ready."

"Game? What?"

"You will see soon enough, my friend." Beast Boy snuffed and shifted uneasily in his seat. "Ah. The signal. Let us begin." And begin, Horror did. His body grew dark until he was indistinguishable from a block of shadow, then, slowly, the shape began to move and change. Much too slow for Beast Boy's liking, the shape began to take that of...his _father_?

Raven pushed at the ground, trying to get up. She managed to get up to her hands and feet, but found no reason for her body to feel so heavy. Mystery sat in silence, watching for a moment before speaking. "Let us begin."

"Begin wh-" was all she could get out before something thick pressed into her back, knocking her down to the ground and holding her there tightly.

"This is a battle of the minds. Can you get up? If you do get up, you win. It's as simple as that."

Cyborg looked at the man floating there. "Action? That's your name?"

"It's only a nickname. Now come, step within the circle." For some reason, he did as he was told. Light flared up behind him, blocking his exit and forming a circle around the room. "Let us begin." And he seemed to fall from the air, catching his footing and fly straight at Cyborg, fist out and ready to fight.

Starfire blinked, her cheeks burning a light pink. "Romance is your name?"

"Nickname, my dear." He paused for a moment before saying, "Let us begin."

"Begin what?"

"This is a battle of the heart. Come, let us go for a walk." As if pulled by an imaginary string, Starfire descended and followed the man out the door from which she entered and into a large maze of roses and other such flowers. "While I might say 'heart' I say it in a purely metaphorical sense. Whomever gives up, loses. Easy as pie, one might say. At the end of the maze is the exit. Fairtheewell, my dear."

And with that, he turned and took a different route from the one that they were currently on. Starfire took to the air once more and flew off down the course, hoping that her twists and turns would bring her to the exit before the stranger.

"This may all seem perfectly harmless, my dear, sweet Robin, but I can guarantee you that should you not agree to my terms, not one of them will make it out of these so-called 'games' alive. Well, the poor Raven might make it out alive, but should she fail to stand, she will forfeit her mind to Mystery."

"And what 'terms' are those? You don't want me to be your apprentice again, do you, because we all know how well that one turned out," Robin sneered.

"Yes and no. I want you to be my slave slash apprentice."


	2. Part Two

A/N: x.x I'm too lazy to respond to all the reviews, but thankoo. I honestly didn't expect any at all. O.o ::Curls up somewhere:: I'm sorry for the OOCness, this is my first Titan fic...I usually write Harry Potter, but I've run out of ideas so I'm switching for this one story. o.o' ::Cough:: Yeah. Anyway. Sorry my story sucks. x.x I'm bored and I need something to do.

-Apprentice, Continued-

By Lyla Hayden

Part Two:

"You don't want me to be your apprentice again, do you, because we all know how well that one turned out," Robin sneered.

"Yes and no. I want you to be my slave slash apprentice."

Robin blinked. "You want...what?"

"Sign some papers, be my slave, and I'll make sure that your friends win the games. If you don't, they will all die, but you will live. Alone. And it will be all your fault. Why don't you sit there and watch while I fetch you the papers. Enjoy yourself, my pet." And then in the blink of an eye, the figure was gone.

Robin grumbled to himself and looked back at the screens. Might as well watch them, right? It wasn't as if he had a choice. It was either his freedom or their lives. The city could have one, lone hero, or four. Not a very hard decision to make.

Beast Boy gasped and fell back in his chair, scrambling to his feet. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

"Hello son." Tears filled Beast Boy's eyes.

"No...you're dead. GO AWAY!" He slid back into one side of the circle and curled up in a ball there. "Dead...dead...not here..." The man once more changed shapes, first taking on the black shadow, then another man, this one much taller. "Uncle..." he whispered, his eyes wide. "No...YOU ALL DIED! DIED!!!"

Raven squirmed trying to stand up. She fought off all emotions, trying not get too upset over her lack of ability to stand. "You'll die here, you know. If you don't stand, your body will soon be crushed."

Cyborg dove off to the right to avoid the blow, but the man countered, following him and plowing directly into his gut. Cyborg was thrown across the room and slammed against the wall with enough force to make him feel faint. Impossible. He was losing, and badly.

Starfire turned a corner and stopped in place, completely stilled by shock. There, standing in front of her was a statue she had passed only three minutes ago. That was not supposed to happen! She'd made an entire circle. She would NEVER get out of here at this rate.

The door burst open, when had it shut? Robin turned to see Slade walk in. He had to fight off the tears that threatened to overwhelm him at this point. "Have you made a decision about what you're going to do, my pet?"

"I'll sign it."

"Very good." Slade grinned, setting a piece of paper on Robin's lap. "Sign and I will signal my team to allow the other to win." All of the clamps around him faded away as if they weren't really there. All except for the collar, which fell away from the chair but stayed with him when he bent to reach for the pen Slade was holding.

He took the pen and with a shaky hand, he signed the dotted line at the bottom of the paper. "Very, very good, my pet," Slade purred as he took the paper and pen back, slipping them into his pocket. He laughed softly, smiling triumphantly, and walked over to the screens.

Slade reached out and hit a large blue button. When had that gotten there? Robin didn't remember seeing that before. Then again, he'd been a bit preoccupied at the time, anyway.

Beast Boy froze seeing the figure shimmer back to its normal shape. Horror screamed, seeing that his façade had disappeared. Beast Boy jumped at him, taking him down to the ground along with the chair beneath the man. Horror hit his head on the cool stone ground and passed out.

Raven jumped up, feeling the weight lift enough for her to move. Mystery screamed and faded away, clutching at his face. She ran out of the room and once she'd stepped just outside the door, she once more felt light on her feet.

Cyborg gasped when he saw the other man scream and hold his head. His turn. Cyborg held out his arm and fired his favorite weapon. A large blue beam of light came out and stuck Action, knocking him through the wall across from him.

Starfire flew around a corner and saw it. A large wooden door. She quickly flew over to it and entered, finding herself back in the classroom. She nearly laughed with joy. Her hands still shaking from the maze, she flew out of the classroom and nearly collided with Raven.

"Raven! Oh god! Thank goodness you're alive!"

"I was worried for a moment, but I seem to be just fine. I am glad that you are well, too. I propose that we find the others and get out of here as soon as possible."

"I agree," a voice said behind them. Starfire flew over and hugged Cyborg. "Glad too see you too. I think it was a trap but...why was it so hard then suddenly, a piece of cake?"

"Don't look a gifthorse in the mouth, I always say." Beast boy. Starfire scooped him up into her arms laughing.

Robin watched silently as his friends greeted one another. "Come, my pet. Let us go say goodbye to your friends."

"We have to say goodbye?"

"Well, you don't want them to worry about you, now do you?" Robin shook his head and stood up. "Oh, no worries. It'll be through telekinesis. That way your friends can't try to kill me to free you. Then they'd have two corpses to deal with.

"You see...I die, you die. That's how that collar of yours works, my pet. Isn't that wondrous?" Robin growled and sat back down. Slade put one hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Robin followed suit.

When Robin opened his eyes again, he found himself coming out of the shadows, a certain someone trailing after him, hand on his hip. Hip? Robin looked down. Indeed Slade had his arm around his waist.

"Robin!" Said boy looked over at his friends and half-smiled. "Why're you with Slade?" Slade pulled on Robin's hip, pulling him closer. Robin hissed softly. Slade just laughed.

"We came to say goodbye, so just say it, pet. I want to get home."

"Bye guys," Robin all but whispered. The Titans heard him none the less.

"Bye? Where are you going?"

"He's coming home." Slade pulled Robin in front of him and rested his chin on the boy's shoulder. "Aren't you, pet?" Robin just nodded. "Let's get going now. We don't want to be late. Marie is expecting us."

Robin's eyes flew open when he felt something move against his lips. He pushed Slade off and glared at the man as he stood there laughing. "That's not funny! Don't ever do that! Just...ew!"

"You'll get used to it. You'll have to, my pet."


	3. Part Three

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Some reviews discouraged me then I thought, "Hey, Lyla...x.x You're writing for you, not them. If you want to write it, who cares what they say?" o.o So...I wrote more. Also, I know that they are all OOC. This is my very first try at their personalities, so give me a break. x.x I'm just starting to get the HP guys down after about thirty different stories, most of which were deleted.

I'll post answers to your wondrous reviews when I get up off my arse and feel like it? o.o; Sorry. I'm usually better about that.

Know what I just realized...Slade wears that mask thing...so...he doesn't have lips. O.o; Whoo. I feel smart. ::Insert part where he ish now wearing a NEW cloth mask...that doesn't hide his lips? o.o Hehe...Sorry. I know my story sucks, by the way. There is not reason for you to point it out to me. X.x I rushed things because I found it boring. SO...DON'T YELL AT ME! ::Hiss:: Sorry...x.x I'm back. Onto the story. Oh, and yes, I'm very twisted. o.o I love it, too.

-Apprentice, Continued-

By Lyla Hayden

Part Three:

Robin's eyes flew open when he felt something move against his lips. He pushed Slade off and glared at the man as he stood there laughing. "That's not funny! Don't ever do that! Just...ew!"

"You'll get used to it. You'll have to, my pet."

"What the fuck does that mean, you sick freak?!" Robin got no answer. Slade pulled him to his feet and led/pulled him out the door and down, away from where the Titans were currently pondering what had just happened.

Robin pried the hand off his shoulder angrily and stepped off to one side, away from Slade. Slade grinned softly and reached over gripping the boy's waist and pulling him taut against his hip, tugging him along after him.

"Marie!" Slade shouted as he opened a door to a simple two-story house. Robin blinked and looked around seeing no one. Maybe 'Marie' was upstairs? "We're home. Prepare the bath for Robin and make sure it isn't too hot."

Robin thought, 'Who is he tal-' suddenly, a loud woman's voice sounded out of no where, jostling Robin from his thoughts. "Yes, Slade. It'll be ready in a few moments. I have the water running already. Would you like me to heat up some dinner for the both of you?"

"No thank you, Marie. I can get Robin to heat it up."

"Yes, Slade."

"Where is she?" Robin asked, looking around after pulling from Slade's grasp.

"Who?"

"'Marie'."

"Oh. She's a computer. Say hello to Robin, my dear." A soft light flickered and a frail young woman appeared standing in the hall. She was pale and transparent, and oddly one-hundred percent colorless. Robin stared. She had long hair that glittered and fell to he hips. But then again, she was a hologram, all of her glittered like that.

"Hello Robin. Welcome home. Would you like me to show him the kitchen now, Slade?"

"Please do. I'll be upstairs helping Marie ready our room, pet. Holler if you need me. Oh, and that collar! Marie, program it to not let him out of the house, please."

"Yes, Slade." Her eyes flickered a bit, then returned to normal. "Follow me please, Robin." Robin stood in place as he watched the two part, one going upstairs and the other walking towards another room. "Robin?"

"Oh! Right!" Robin hurried after the woman...er...hologram. It was a rather old-fashioned kitchen. Very simple. Robin figured out the microwave in a matter of seconds and shoved some pizza in it, setting the timer for one minute, checking them, and putting it on for another thirty seconds.

"Done!" Robin set the pizza on the counter and sighed.

"Slade will not be joining you. He's already eaten and is too busy preparing your room to come down," Marie said before fading away once more, as she'd done moments after showing him where the kitchen was.

Robin sighed and sat on a stool at the counter, nibbling on the cheese pizza lazily. He wasn't exactly hungry at the moment, but he didn't have anything else to...oh. He blinked and stood up. This was so not like him.

Robin ran over to a window and pried it open. Or, at least he tried. The window didn't even budge. He raced over to the nearest door and pulled it open. If he'd been expecting resistance, he was met with quite a shock.

The door flew open and Robin stared at it. Escape...cool! Robin hurried through the door. Lightning filled the door and pushed him roughly back against the FAR wall, a good fifty feet or so.

Robin sat up with a groan and fell back against the door. Static still seemed to flitter through him. Loud thumpings sounded and Robin looked up to see Slade rushing down the stairs. "What the hell was that?"

Robin grumbled softly and attempted to get back up, failing miserably. "Robin? What did you do?"

"Tried to go outside, damnit," he whimpered, feeling a new spark of electricity flow through him, eliciting pain in nearly every part of him body.

"You should've done that. Didn't you listen when I told Marie to program the collar to keep you here?" Slade reached down and pulled the boy to his feet. "Ahg...anyway, the room's ready. Hope you're done eating. Clean up please, Marie."

"Yes, Slade." Slade picked Robin up and carried him like a baby up the stairs. There was a small hallway and five doors. One was open, the rest were not.

"Now, pet, please listen. Do not touch any door other then this one right here or the bathroom door inside the bedroom. I am warning you that you will get a shock just like that last one if you disobey me." Robin glared at him, the electricity fading away. "And that pain will be gone in a few minutes."

Robin was thrown down onto something soft and cushiony. "Sleep. We will begin your training tomorrow. We don't want to overdo it today, do we?" Slade grinned and placed a heavy kiss on Robin's lips.

Robin's eyes shot open, but when he tried to move to push him away, electricity shocked him and he remained still. He glared, whimpering slightly when cool hands found their way to his clothes, slowly peeling them off him.

"Don't fight it, pet. Marie, fetch me his PJs."

"Yes, Slade." Within moments, the hologram came in...carrying a large t-shirt which she set on the bed before fading away. Robin stared at the shirt as it was placed over his bare torso.

"She isn't really there, you know. The computer in the house manipulates the air to simulate the hologram carrying it, so as not to appear normal." Robin growled when the lower half of his clothes were removed. Moving still hurt like hell. He closed his eyes shut, hoping that if he couldn't see it, it wasn't happening.

But Slade didn't do anything beyond remove his clothing. Robin opened his eyes to find Slade across the room near a closet pulling on a shirt and pair of pants of his own to sleep in. Robin closed his eyes again as Slade removed his own clothing to pull on the PJs.

After a moment, the bed beneath him shifted and he turned to look. Slade pulled back the covers and slid his legs in. "Don't even think of attacking me in my sleep, pet. Marie is watching to make sure you don't try anything of the sort. Go to sleep."

Although the lights flickered off Robin didn't move. When the pain finally ebbed away, he didn't move. Hours later, he just lay there, not sleeping and not moving. His mind was blank except for one word, "slave."

The bed shifted and Robin jumped up to a sitting position, much like that of a sitting cat or dog. Slade didn't move. Should he try to attack him? What the heck...he lunged at the sleeping man only to be propelled to the other side of the room with the same lightning that had caused him so much pain earlier.

This time, no one came to help him up and no one came to put him in a more comfortable position. For some reason, Robin hoped that Slade would wake up and put him back on the bed, but he never did.

He was smart enough to not move until the pain had gone. Robin crawled back to the bed and curled up beside it. Life had taken a turn for the worse, and he would just have to get use to it.

Robin stayed there until Slade shook him awake. When had he fallen asleep? "Time to get up. You have to take that bath we forgot to have you take. Marie, would you heat it up for me?" The same 'Yes, Slade' answer came and Robin heard a slight fizzing sound as the water in the tub was apparently being warmed.

"Bath time, my pet." Slade picked him up. Well, Robin wasn't in pain like last time and so he wiggled. Slade sighed and sat him back on his feet, dragging him into the bathroom. It was white, clean, and only had a bath, door to the toilet, probably, and one sink with a mirror hanging over it.

Slade dragged him to the now slightly steaming bath and lifted the shirt up off the boy before he could even assess what was happening. Heat soared to his cheeks when he realized he was naked and he attempted to cover himself.

Slade laughed and picked him up, dropping him into the bath. "Either you clean yourself or I will get in there and do it for you." And Slade just sat on the corner of the sink and watched. Robin ducked down a bit behind the tub wall and looked at the man.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"No."

-TBC-


	4. Part Four

A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! ::Happy grin:: I'd have updated sooner, but I seem to have caught a cold. ::Sniff:: Not fun. But it gets better. o.o I've hit major writers block. Iuno if I want the TT's to save Robin or if I want Robin to fall for Slade or if I want Robin to learn to just deal with it all... ::Growl:: DARNIT! I do know that the TT's are not only WAY ooc, but they'll play a big part in whatever ending I choose. o.o; So...whoo! This...story...sucks...x.x Sorry. My first Titan story. SOOOOO ooc... ::.Dies:: Anyway...on with my short, stupid, pointless update...

-Apprentice, Continued-

By Lyla Hayden

Part Four:

Slade laughed and picked him up, dropping him into the bath. "Either you clean yourself or I will get in there and do it for you." And Slade just sat on the corner of the sink and watched. Robin ducked down a bit behind the tub wall and looked at the man.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"No." Robin sat there for a moment. When Slade began to move, Robin jumped and began to bathe himself. Slade sat back down with a grin and just watched in unnerving silence.

When he was done, he looked up to see Slade standing there with a thick white towel in his hands. "Stand," he said hoarsely. Robin slowly stood up, gasping when the cold air hit his wet skin.

Slade wrapped the woolen towel around the smaller boy and tugged it tight around him, slowly beginning to dry him off, acting completely oblivious to the fact that not only was Robin's face bright red, but he was fighting it with everything he had.

"Stop moving so much! I can't dry you if you squirm like that!"

Robin sat across from Slade at the table, eating breakfast, or at least Slade was. Robin's face was a bright red. The only clothes Slade had given him were a pair of boxers and...well...socks. He was not only embarrassed, but freezing.

'Then again,' he mused, 'this is not unlike the pool...only...' He eyed Slade nervously and looked back down at his hands intertwined in his lap. 'I wonder what my friends are doing right now...'

"Eat, pet. Your training begins today, and we do want you to have enough energy to finish day one off without any...mistakes." Grumbling, Robin began to eat his eggs as he glared across the table at Slade.

Starfire whined and curled up on the couch. "What are we going to do about this?"

"About what? Robin leaving? There's nothing we can do, Starfire," said Raven. "There was something about his eyes that said he wanted to go with him."

"But...Robin's not gay! And he definitely wouldn't like Slade like that, even if he was gay!" Starfire shrieked. She wasn't going to give this up without a fight.

"Raven's right, Star. Robin LOOKED like he wanted to go," Cyborg interrupted.

"He looked like he wanted to be Slade's apprentice the first time, didn't he?" Starfire glared at the two of them.

"Well, I think he did want to. To save us, you know?" Starfire sighed and curled up. "I don't know what we could do even if we wanted to save him." Cyborg typed away at his laptop once more. "So just drop it, Star."

"But...THEY KISSED!" She flailed her arms around frantically.

"Star..." Cyborg muttered warningly. "Drop it. I want to finish writing this story. Kudo is just about to find out that Rikou loves him!" Starfire sighed and rested her chin up on her knees, hugging her legs to her chest.

The door burst open and Beast Boy came running in. "I found his locator. It was-"

"In the dump?" Raven asked. Beast Boy held it up and nodded. "Slade must have taken it off and tossed it. Not that we expected any less." She closed her eyes. "Now could we please just drop the subject for now at least? I'm trying to meditate."

"Writing. Shhhh!" Beast Boy plopped down by Starfire and looked at her. She just sat there thinking. 'Bleh...we shouldn't just take this sitting down, damnit!' Beast Boy slid an arm around Starfire and closed his eyes, resting it on her shoulder.

"Let's go take a look around the dump later on today, okay, Star? We can even ask the truck drivers if they know where it came from." Starfire smiled and nodded, feeling a little better.

"Shut up! Writing!" Cyborg hissed. The remainder of the group smiled knowingly and stayed quiet.

"A little bit to the left, pet."

"Gr...there?"

"Yes," Slade purred. "Wonderful." Robin growled again as he moved to add a tad more rubbing solution to the mixture on Slade's back. Robin sat over Slade's waist, straddling it, so he might be able to massage the area better.

"Okay. Enough. Your turn." Before Robin had a chance to think that statement through, Slade had thrown him down on his back and was towering over him. "Turn over, pet." He did as he was told, or at least started to, when Slade just gabbed him and flipped him the rest of the way. "Faster, pet, faster."

Robin jumped when he felt Slade straddle him as he'd just been doing. Cool liquid was sloshed over the bare skin of Robin's back. He made a little 'meep' sound and attempted to move away, only to be stopped by Slade squeezing his hips tightly with his knees, keeping Robin in place.

Robin winced in pain but made no further attempt to move. He bit down on his lip as hard as he could, ignoring the blood that was now being drawn. Fighting off a moan at the soft-soft-hard touch of Slade, kneading at his back in a slow rhythm.

He let out a gentle whimper when Slade paused in his administrations to apply more oil. Although Robin didn't see it, Slade smirked. Once more Slade began to massage the boy's back in a way that made the boy completely relax, near to the point of him falling asleep.

"Robin." The name was whispered softly and rather huskily. Robin turned his head off to the side and opened one eye to look at Slade. Slade leaned over and placed a kiss on Robin's shoulder before his hands slid up to work on that part of his back.

If Robin wasn't so relaxed or so much in heaven, he'd have objected to the kiss, but he feared that if he objected to that, Slade would stop everything, and it felt so good. The way his fingers made those little circles, pressing softly for a moment before applying a slight amount of pressure made it feel so...perfect.

The massaging stopped and hands flipped him over, pouring oil on his stomach. Robin just went with the flow, too relaxed to care at the moment. His eyes fell closed once more as that same rhythm that Slade had been using on his back now was used on his chest and stomach.

It all felt so wonderful, Robin seemed to forget who was making him feel so good. But it all came back to him about ten minutes later when Slade's tongue replaced his hands on Robin's chest, trailing up to his neck.

Robin's eyes flew open as if he'd just been dropped in a pale of ice-water. Robin grabbed at Slade's head, trying to push it away from his neck. Alas, Slade saw what he was attempting to do and pinned Robin's hands above his head with just one of his own before continuing to lick and now nibble on the tender flesh of the Teen Titan's neck.

Robin shrunk back into the folds of the blankets that pooled beneath him, still pulling at the hands that were holding him in place. A smooth, oily hand slipped beneath Robin's boxers, underneath the rim and pulled it down and off the boy's legs.

Slade pressed his knees between Robin's thighs, pushing them apart. Robin's eyes grew wider and pulled at his hands even more, trying to free them. Slade growled softly and bit down on Robin's neck making him cry out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Robin screamed out, just now finding his voice. Usually he was so loud and sure of himself, but this...this was new territory. Slade ran his free hand over Robin's bare stomach.

"Training. Massage, first stage. This, second stage. Just lie still and enjoy yourself."


	5. Part Five

A/N: o.o Short...chappy...but...kinky? O.o; Deal with it. Thanks for your reviews. I love you people. Two updates in one day...my excuse for this thing being so lame. Erm...yeah. But, I think I'm actually coming up with a plot now! Yay!

-Apprentice, Continued-

By Lyla Hayden

Part Five:

"What the hell are you doing?" Robin screamed out, just now finding his voice. Usually he was so loud and sure of himself, but this...this was new territory. Slade ran his free hand over Robin's bare stomach.

"Training. Massage, first stage. This, second stage. Just lie still and enjoy yourself." Robin opened his mouth to scream but his mouth was captured by Slade's. A tongue slid into his mouth and Robin bit down on it. Hard. Slade groaned when shocks coursed through Robin's body, lightly caressing himself as well.

Robin felt himself getting weaker in the arms of this...man. This man that had caused him so much trouble. So much pain. Why was this happening? Robin closed his eyes (when had he opened them?) and fought off a moan that his traitorous body wanted to let go.

Slade's hand moved from Robin's stomach to his manhood, gripping him with unneeded force. He began to stroke him to full hardness and Robin choked back any and all sounds he wanted to make so much.

The hands left him for a moment and Robin's eyes rolled into the back of his head, still trying to fight off the feelings. All skin-to-skin contact was gone but Robin could feel Slade's every movement on the soft bed. Why wasn't he moving?

He felt so...numb, but with feeling. As if that made sense, as if ANY of this made sense. Slade returned to his pet and ran his hands up Robin's sides. Said boy just rolled his head off to one side, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

His eye flew open when he felt a finger probe at his entrance. Touching was okay, maybe not completely, but he could deal with it, but NOT THIS. Robin attempted to move but that numbing sensation was there again and he found himself unable to move.

The finger pushed its way in and Robin tried his best to get away from the invader, but to no avail. After a moment of its poking, it was removed. Robin sighed mentally with relief. That is, until two fingers slid inside.

What was worse was that he wasn't hating the feeling the fingers provided to him. After a moment, the two fingers turned to three and Robin found himself wantonly trying to push his legs farther apart, despite the fact his mind was screaming about who it was that was making him feel that way.

When the fingers left him, he whimpered at the loss for but a moment. Slade made a soft 'shhh' sound and readied himself at Robin's entrance before pushing his way in at a slow pace, enough to let the boy get used to it.

The fingers were fine...but this hurt! Slade leaned over and huskily breathed on Robin's neck. "Gawd..." he muttered biting gently on Robin's neck. A few moments later, Robin had grown accustomed to the feeling and wasn't really objecting, except for the whole 'It's Slade' part that seemed to be drowned out in the sensuous sensations that he found coursing through his every fiber.

Slade began to move, slowly at first, but beginning to build up some speed. Soon he had a steady speed going that both of them found quite enjoyable. He pumped harder when Robin let out a moan of pleasure.

Slade's hand slid between them and began to stoke Robin's length with a speed that matched his own. Robin turned his head off to the other side, letting out another guttural moan that sent shivers down the older man's spine.

Slade increased his speed, pumping into Robin one last time before coming inside. The splatter of the warm liquid sent Robin over the edge, him coming only a moment after Slade. He collapsed on top of the boy and licked up the blood that pooled where he'd been biting earlier.

"Robin...Love....We can begin the third stage of your training after we've bathed." With a gentle kiss to the boy's lips, he pulled himself out of the weakened Teen Titan who lay there in his own blissful world for a few moments.

"More!"

"Harder, damnit."

"This sounds so bad, guys."

"What?" Starfire looked up from the cookie dough she was now folding to see Raven standing there shivering slightly. Cyborg grinned and tossed more chocolate chips into the mix. "We're making cookies. Would you like some when we've finished?"

"Why are you making cookies?" she asked, one eyebrow delicately arched.

Cyborg whispered to her, "We're keeping her mind off of Robin."

"Oh." She blinked softly. "Then, yes. I'd love one when they're done."

"What about tofu cookies? We're going to make those next! Fake eggs...milk-less chocolate...sounds great, doesn't it?" Beast Boy grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Yeah," Raven muttered, "sounds peachy." Once the cookies had been placed in the oven, the group sat around waiting for Beast Boy to make his own...special cookies whilst the others' cookies baked in the oven.

"I found something today." All of their heads snapped up to meet Starfire's gaze. "The man at the plant that the signal traveled through said he'd seen Robin with Slade. They were arguing about something and the guy said that he would look into where they went. Apparently, Robin's tracker was dumped by their plant."

Robin let loose a moan that shattered all of Slade's self restraint. Robin was sitting in his lap, curled up in the bathtub. Slade had begun to give Robin a very...thorough cleaning when he reached his privates.

Slade pushed his hand between the two of them and since they'd just finished doing it but five minutes ago, Robin was practically ready to go. Slade took no time in his prepping of Robin before he entered him in one go.

Robin arched his back, once more lost in the sensations. "I...hate you..." Slade laughed and nibbled at the bruising skin.

"I know, pet. I know."


	6. Part Six

A/N: This is short...I know...and I don't care. It was VERY hard to get this out and I know it's been a while since I've posted. Thank you all for you reviews. I'm thinking one or two more chapters to wrap it all up and tie up all the loose ends. ::Cackles:: Muahaha! ::Chokes:: Right. Anyway. Thank you for all your reviews! ::Giggle:: They made me happy. Which is rare for me... ::Cough:: Okay. On with the short update thing that I'll prolly get yelled at for posting it too soon!

-Apprentice, Continued-

By Lyla Hayden

Part Six:

Robin arched his back, once more lost in the sensations. "I...hate you..." Slade laughed and nibbled at the bruising skin.

"I know, pet. I know."

"This would be stage three, love."

"Stage three? How is THIS training?"

"Because...I don't know. But it's fun. AND you're outside for the first time in twelve days, right? That's good, isn't it?" Slade asked as he pulled out a book to read the back cover only to put it right back.

Robin jumped nearly out of his boots when Slade grabbed his wrist, tugging him to another corner of the store. "Come on, Pet. I wanna check out this shelf out." As Robin was yanked along throughout the store for what was a little over an hour, he was reminded of an apathetic child running around a candy store wanting anything and everything there was.

Not that he'd ever seen a lethargic child. All the children he'd seen were loud and quite energetic. Slade was neither. He carried around a heavy blanket of unaffectedness and cruelty. Although Robin knew different. He may act cruel, but he wasn't. Not really, anyway.

'Woah, I did SO not just think something nice about him.' Robin shook his head as he was pulled towards a CD store after dropping his books off in the car. "I want to go in for just a moment. I need to get Zao's latest CD..."

Slade let go of Robin's wrist and hurried into the store. After a few agonizing minutes Robin sighed and sat down on a bench just outside the store. "Oh, hell!" Robin turned around just as Slade crashed through the front door to the store, landing hard on his back and skidding back a few feet or so before stopping.

Robin jumped to his feet and ran over to Slade to see if he was alright. 'No! I don't care if he's alright or not. I just want to know if he's going to keep me up all night wanting my sympathy and what not.'

"Robin?" Said boy dropped to his knees next to Slade before turning towards the voice that had called his name. "Robin? Is that you?" There, standing in the store, was the remainder of the Teen Titans.

Perfect.

"Oh, gawd..."

"You don't have to fight them, pet. I'll meet you back at the car." Slade stood up and dusted himself off briskly.

"But-"

"I won't kill them. Promise. Car. Now." Robin looked back at the Titans one last time and then stood up, walking towards the parking lot. 'Don't die,' he found himself repeating as he neared the car. Who it was he didn't want to die, he didn't know, but he was sure whoever it was, he didn't want them to die.

Robin skid to a halt and spun around just to see the building explode. Well, the building didn't explode, but the air above it certainly did. Robin raced over to the explosion to find Slade pinned to the ground beneath Cyborg's foot, his main weapon pointed at the man's head.

"NO!" Robin shouted as he ran for the group. Cyborg turned to look at Robin and was then tossed aside by Slade. Slade jumped to his feet and ran for Robin, scooping him up into his arms.

"We're going to run now, pet. Now is not the time for me to take advantage of having you with me. By the way," he glanced down as the rounded a corner, dodging the green shots and flying objects, "why did you help me?"

Robin's cheeks reddened and he didn't respond. Slade's lips curled up into a soft smile as he ran, hurrying to the car. He put the Ex-Titan down and pulled open the door. Robin dove in, climbing over to his seat just as Slade sat in his own.

They took off just as the Titans attempted to get Robin's door open. Robin hurriedly pushed the locking mechanism down, keeping them from getting the door open before they sped away.


	7. Part Seven

A/N: o.o This one's a bit longer, but not much. I like leaving little cliffies for you. The next chapter should be the last, although since I haven't written it, I don't know for sure, but I'm nearly 100 sure and that's good enough for me. o.o I'm thinking of writing in review responses at the end of the story to anyone who's reviewed, but I'm not sure. I mean, I used to respond to what they said, but if the story's over.. ::Sigh:: I'll just put thank yous out and name everyone. ::Grin:: Hearts to all of you who take the time to review! Sorry for the lack in updates so...without further delay...On with my short little update.

-Apprentice, Continued-

By Lyla Hayden

Part Seven:

Robin hurriedly pushed the locking mechanism down, keeping them from getting the door open before they sped away. Robin pulled his seatbelt down and clipped it closed. Seeing that Slade had yet to put his on, Robin unbuckled, reached over, and put it on for him before redoing his own.

"Thanks."

"Mmhm. Seatbelts are always good when you're going..." he looked over at the rising speed-o-meter, "Seventy miles an hour in a thirty zone."

"Not for that. For helping me."

"Oh..." Robin looked back out the window to the trees as they flew past. Should he say "you're welcome"...? No. It was said without him actually having to form the words and speak them aloud. The words were already known.

They pulled into the driveway and Slade jumped out, popping the trunk open but taking nothing out. Robin got out much slower and went to grab all the bags. He ended up taking two trips just bringing them inside. Once he had brought them all in, Slade threw across a bolt on the door.

"Go do the back door, pet." Robin nodded and did as he was told. Arms wrapped around his waist and Robin's head turned to look. Slade rested his forehead on the boy's shoulder and sighed, pulling him taut against him, rousing a soft squeak of alarm from Robin.

One hand slid up Robin's side and he found himself closing his eyes in pleasure. The touch paused at the collar around his neck, then moved on to touch smooth red lips. A pink tongue pushed out between them and encircled two fingers.

Robin pulled the fingers into his mouth when he heard a moan from the man behind him. His tongue flicked out over the skin, sucking only enough to tease. "Robin..." Said boy paused, glancing over at the man cautiously.

"Nevermind." A warm kiss was planted on Robin's neck and he tilted his head off to one side to allow more access. The hand around his waist slid to his pants and began to undo them. Robin moved one hand to help, holding Slade's wrist gently with the other as he continued to give Slade that wonderful tongue-bath.

A hand wrapped itself around Robin's building erection and he pushed himself farther into that callused hand. Sharpened teeth bit down on his neck and Robin let out a guttural moan. He could feel Slade's hardness pressing into him.

Slade pulled his hands away from the pleasure full skin. Before Robin could object, he was spun around and tossed roughly against the door. Hands slid over his body, removing what clothing he had on.

Robin attempted to remove Slade's as well, but he only seemed to get in the way, so he waited before he pulled at the man's clothes. Once fully unclothed, Slade pressed himself against Robin in an entirely new manner then he had before.

Their erections rubbed heatedly against one another and Robin couldn't fight off any of the arousing moans that were cascading down upon him. Neither, it would seem, could Slade. The house was filled with their erotic scent and sounds.

Slade had left about an hour ago and as Robin was sitting on the bed reading one of the books Slade had picked out, he heard shouting and things being thrown at the house. He jumped to his feet, wrapping a blanket around himself as he went.

Walking over to one of the windows, he pushed it open and leaned out. His collar didn't go off, although that seemed to slip his mind. Maybe since it was a two-story window...

Outside, near the door, stood four figures. He didn't need to see their faces to know that they were the Teen Titans. "No..." Robin whispered softly. Raven seemed to have heard and turned to look up at him.

"ROBIN!" They all flew up to his window and Robin took a step back to avoid being hit. They flew into the room landing near the bed.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" he shouted, clutching tightly at the blanket wrapped firmly around him.

"We put a tracker on the car so that we could come and save you," Starfire said with a smile. "Why did you lock the door when we tried to open it? Or was it just our imagination?"

"No. I did."

When he made no further attempt to speak, Raven did. "Why?"

"I...I'm not sure." Robin walked back over to the bed where the book lay and he crawled up onto the bed. He plopped down with a sigh and let the blanket fall to curl around his waist.

Starfire arched and eyebrow as Robin picked up the book and began to read it again. "Where is Slade?"

"Out."

Beast Boy sat on the bed next to him. "Come on, Robin. We don't have all day. Let's get out of here."

"Nope," Robin shook his head, turning his back to the group. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to leave. "This book is good, you should read it. It's called 'Ender's Game.' I can't seem to put it down."

"I've read it. And what do you mean 'no'?" Cyborg walked over to the front of Robin and pushed the book down.

"I mean...I don't want to go. This is a good book."

"Then take the damned book with you!" Cyborg pulled the book away from Robin and stepped back to avoid the reaching hands. Robin growled and pushed up to jump and grab it, the blanket slipping some as he went.

The girls' faces all turned red and they spun around. Beast Boy frowned and Cyborg blinked in astonishment. "Are you naked, Robin?!"

"What of it?" Robin asked, shamelessly not blushing. He pulled the sheet up enough to cover himself and made himself comfortable ling on his stomach atop the bed. "Would you please leave? You can come back later, when Slade's home. Which should be in an hour or so."

The girls both turned back around and then the screaming started. All four of them began to shout and scream at Robin that he had to go with them, that he couldn't stay here, that he had to go with them, that he needed to go home, and was the whole 'he had to go with them' mentioned?

"SHUT UP!" Robin roared setting the book down with unneeded force. Every single voice began icily quiet and they all stared at the raven head. "Thank you." He sat up, curling his legs beneath him.

A timid knock came at the door and everyone turned to look. "It's open...?" Robin watched as the door flew open, and off its hinges. There, in the doorway, stood none other then Slade.


	8. Part Eight

A/N: o.o Short. I know. Sorry. X.x I always rush the endings. Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed the story. ::Cough:: Well, at least I had fun writing it. ::Grin:: Well...here's the update. o.o'

-Apprentice, Continued-

By Lyla Hayden

Part Eight:

A timid knock came at the door and everyone turned to look. "It's open...?" Robin watched as the door flew open, and off its hinges. There, in the doorway, stood none other then Slade.

"Slade!" Starfire flew between Slade and Robin, holding her arms out as if to protect her friend from the man before them. Then, to the horror of Robin, the Teen Titans launched a full-scale attack on Slade.

Robin threw his book across the room and yelled out "STOP!" as loud as he could. Time seemed to stand still as everyone froze, looking at Robin. "Thank you." He stood up, wrapping the blanket tightly about his waist.

Robin walked over to Slade, scooting around his friends to get there. "Welcome home, Slade." He reached up and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, planting a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Robin heard choking sounds behind him, but he didn't care. The world seemed to fade away when Slade draped his arms around his waist and draw him closer. Suddenly, that special world of his faded away when a thick hand pulled him back.

Robin fell hard and landed some five or so feet away from Slade. Cyborg leaned over him, his face red with anger. "What the hell was that? Did he brain wash you or something?"

Robin blinked up at the guy and shook his head. "Why would you think that?"

"One, you aren't gay! And two, IT'S SLADE! You were obsessed with bringing him down not too long ago!" Cyborg ranted.

"So?" Robin stood up and tightened the blanket around his hips. "Why are you guys still here, anyway? I don't want to go."

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy asked, stepping closer. Robin jumped back, away from his friends. He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

"Actually, I'm not sure. I just know that I don't want to leave." He backed up until he hit something. Slade. Slade wrapped his arms around Robin's waist and drew him closer, dropping his face into the boy's neck.

His tongue slipped out to wet a spot before he blew cold air over it. Robin shivered and pressed himself back into Slade. His friends adverted their eyes and blushed. "You can go now. I'll call later."

It didn't take long for them to get the hint and fly on outta there. Robin laughed and rested his head against Slade's chest. The hands from his stomach moved up to the collar around his neck. They fumbled a bit, but with a soft 'click', the collar fell to the floor.

Robin stared at it. Slade whispered hoarsely into his ear, "You can leave if you want now, pet. I don't mind."

Robin shivered and spun around, draping his arms over Slade's shoulders, pushing himself up against the man he'd grown to care for. "Like I said before, I don't want to leave."

That was the most emotion Robin had seen that man show when he leaned down to place one soft, passionate kiss on Robin's tender lips. Hands slid down his shoulders, down his sides, to rest gently on his hips, drawing him closer.

Slade deepened the kiss, pushing Robin backwards towards to bed. They broke apart when the backs of Robin's knees hit the bed. Slade pushed the raven-head back onto the bed, only to be pulled down on top of him.

Their lips met again, harder and more lustful then ever before. Slade pulled roughly at the sheet that covered Robin, causing the boy to gasp when to cool air hit his aching erection.

Slade hurriedly tugged his shirt off, pressing his lips tight against Robin's, bringing forth a rasping moan from the boy. Robin moved his hands to tug at Slade's pants, managing to unbutton them before Slade grew impatient and pulled back, stripping himself of his remaining clothes.

Robin grabbed him by the back of his neck and dragged him down. A soft click sounded and Robin pulled back to ask what it was. Slade's mask fell to the floor and Robin gasped. His hand came up and for the first time touched flesh.

Slade melded his body gently to the boy beneath him, pressing him into the bed. Robin moaned and rolled Slade over so that he could straddle the man's hips. Slade put his fingers up to Robin's mouth, which were accepted into the warm wetness as Robin swirled his tongue around the fingers.

Slade pushed his hand behind Robin, pressing one finger delicately at the younger man's entrance. Robin pushed his legs farther apart to allow the finger to slip inside. A soft moan echoed throughout the room.

One finger quickly became two. Those two fingers twisted, stretched, and danced in Robin until he whimpered a bit and began to shove himself down on those fingers. Two turned to three and Robin arched his back, pushing himself wantonly down onto them.

Robin whined when the fingers left him, but silenced when lips met his own in a kiss that seemed to just capture his lips. Slade slid inside Robin with practiced patience and experience.

Robin bit down on his lip to avoid making any sounds he shouldn't. When Slade began to move, however, that made no difference. Slade gripped his hard erection, stroking it lovingly. He was reduced to an incoherent fool, muttering things that made no sense, but seemed to further entice Slade non-the-lesser.

Slade began to increase his speed and soon, far too soon was brought to completion. He shuddered his release into Robin, pushing the younger man over the edge and coming over Slade's hand.

Robin collapsed on top of Slade who pulled out his hand from between them, flicking his tongue over the sticky mess that coated them. Robin pulled the hand away from those warm lips and pressed an even warmer kiss to them.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: x.x Cheesy ending. I know. ::Choke:: Deal with it. ::Shuffles off to go finish up her other stories:: Reviewers are monstrously loved for ever and ever! ::Blows kisses::


End file.
